File 1 - Calem
File 1 - Calem (Japanese: 一つを報告する - カルム Report 1 - Calme) is the first episode of Pokémon Origins: XY. It was first roleplayed on November 23, 2013. Plot The episode begins with Grace, a happy mother who has only just moved to Vaniville Town in Kalos with her son. She tells her Fletchling to go upstairs and wake up her son, Calem. As Fletchling flies upstairs, it has trouble getting into the door, but gets inside. It then uses Flame Charge on Calem, thus making him wake up. Calem screams and runs downstairs, shouting and telling his mother to stop doing that to him. His mother smiles and tells him to go feed their Rhyhorn and get changed. Calem does so and feeds Rhyhorn, then going upstairs to change. When Calem comes back down, Grace tells him to go out and meets his new neighbors. Walking outside, he meets two friendly people named Serena and Shauna. They greet him, telling they're all going to meet up together in Aquacorde Town (which is the next town along). As they go out the gate, Calem soon follows, arriving in Aquacorde Town. Serena tells him to sit. When he does, she introduces Calem to Tierno and Trevor, two of their friends. After chatting, they soon consider a nickname for Calem. Afterwards, they decide to call him Big C. Serena then says that the professor have entrusted them with a choice of three new Pokémon to go on a journey, along with a Pokédex, which the professor does to every child in Kalos. Soon after, Tierno says himself and Trevor both have Pokémon already and wants Calem, Serena and Shauna to express the same excitement they did, so he gives the other three the choice of three Pokémon: Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie. Calem decided to choose Froakie, thus receiving him. Serena chose Chespin and Shauna took Fennekin. Trevor also gives the other three the Pokédex, a special device which can automatically record a Pokémon's data after you've seen or caught them. Tierno hands Calem a letter from the professor, telling him to give it to his mother. As Tierno and Trevor head off, Calem heads off too. As he walks off, he is quickly stopped by Shauna who wants to have a battle with him. She sends out her Fennekin and he sends out Froakie. Soon she is defeated. When he gets home, he hands his mother the letter, asking if he could go on a journey. Grace accepted and waved her goodbyes to him. Heading through Aquacorde Town, he quickly buys potions and such and heads off to Route 2. Calem quickly meets up with Serena and Shauna again. Serena teaches them how to catch a Pokémon, and they soon head into Santalune Forest. Inside, Calem caught his first Pokémon - a Pikachu! Serena quickly caught a Pidgey, Tierno caught a Pansear and Trevor caught a Flabébé. As they headed out of the forest, they finally went their separate ways. Calem shortly trained and caught a Scatterbug and Fletchling. Heading into Santalune City, he quickly headed towards the gym. Calem met Viola and shortly afterwards battled. The Bug-type Gym Leader sent out her Surskit as he sent out Froakie. Soon, Viola's Surskit fainted, but then sent out her Vivillon. It managed to defeat Froakie, then he sent out Fletchling. Vivillon also defeated Fletchling. Calem then sent out Pikachu, which managed to defeat Vivillon with one Thunder Shock. He then earned the Bug Badge from Viola. Heading towards Lumiose City, Shauna soon catches up with Calem. As they greet, they meet two friendly people named Dexio and Sina. They talk about the recent classification of the recently new type - the Fairy-type. Dexio and Sina then offered to show them to Lumiose City. As they headed into the center of the heart of Kalos, they realized it was one of the most beautiful cities in the Pokémon world. Dexio and Sina showed Calem and Shauna their Fairy-type Pokémon. Dexio had a Floette and Sina had a Snubbull, which was previously a Normal-type but was found to be an actual Fairy-type. The two offered both Calem and Shauna a Fairy-type Pokémon: Dexio offered Calem a Flabébé which he had just recently hatched which he got from Floette, and Sina offered Shauna a Cleffa she had just caught. Both Calem and Shauna accepted and became Flabébé and Cleffa's new trainers. Dexio and Sina showed them the way towards Professor Sycamore's lab. As Calem and Shauna arrived inside, they finally met Professor Sycamore. Serena quickly came up and greeted the professor. Tierno and Trevor soon followed by and came up. The professor expressed to see how happy we was to see them all at once and took them outside. Outside of the lab were tons of Pokémon in a small garden-like area. Tierno questioned the professor if it was true he researched about a special type of Pokémon Evolution, and Professor Sycamore nodded in reply. He revealed there was a special additional stage evolution called Mega Evolution. According to the professor, a special stone called a Mega Stone and a certain Pokémon are needed during in battle, which play a crucial role in evolving. After battle, they can return to their previous formes. Professor Sycamore showed them his Ampharos, which he Mega Evolved. It soon transformed into Mega Ampharos, which to the trainers were excited about. As one of the professor's researchers headed down with a Tyranitar, he quickly showed Tyranitar's Mega Evolution named Mega Tyranitar. They were all surprised and happy. It was revealed they were the first people to see Mega Tyranitar as it was a recently founded Mega Evolution found by Professor Sycamore and his researchers. Soon, a researcher came down with an egg, saying Tyranitar's ten Larvitar eggs are hatching soon. Professor Sycamore offered five eggs to the five trainers, and they all nodded, being handed them towards them. The professor requested a battle between all of them, with him battling alongside Calem and Shauna against Serena, Tierno and Trevor. Professor Sycamore sent out Bulbasaur, Calem sent out Froakie, Shauna sent out Braixen, Serena sent out Quilladin, Tierno sent out Corphish, and Trevor sent out Aerodactyl. As the battle got underway, it was revealed that Serena's Chespin and Shauna's Fennekin both evolved into Quilladin and Braixen, which whom Calem wished that his Froakie would evolve one day. Soon afterwards, much to Calem's surprise, Froakie evolved into Frogadier! The battle then ended as the professor asked each one of them if they'd like a Kanto starter. Tierno and Trevor said they had plans and headed off waving a goodbye. Serena quickly chose Squirtle, Shauna took Bulbasaur and Calem decided to have Charmander. Professor Sycamore revealed their final evolutions all have Mega Evolutions, so he gave Serena a Blastoisinite, Shauna a Venusaurite, but however it was revealed that Charmander's final evolution had two Mega Evolutions, thus Calem deciding whether to choose the Charizardite X or the Charizardite Y. The professor suggested Calem should took both, and he did. Professor Sycamore told them to have an amazing journey and be the best trainer they could be. As the three trainers departed and headed off, Calem looked around Lumiose City. Soon afterwards, he came towards the gateway towards a route. As he headed towards it, he quickly saw Dexio and Sina flew by. They challenged him to a double battle and he accepted. Dexio sent out Absol and Sina sent out Mawile. Calem sent out Frogadier and Charmander. It was revealed that Absol and Mawile could Mega Evolve, and they did. Calem was excited to see the Mega Evolutions which made him battle even more. Charmander quickly evolved into Charmeleon much to Calem's surprise. He quickly defeated Mega Absol and Mega Mawile, winning. As he headed off, his journey awaited for him to continue. To be continued... Major Events *Calem, Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor become Pokémon Trainers and set off on their journey to complete the Pokédex. *Calem chooses Froakie, Serena chooses Chespin, and Shauna chooses Fennekin. *Calem has his first battle with Shauna. *Calem captures a Pikachu, Scatterbug and Fletchling. *The other trainers capture their first Pokémon. *Calem arrives in Santalune City. *Calem challenges the Santalune Gym and defeats Viola. *Calem earns the Bug Badge from Viola. *Calem and Shauna meet Dexio and Sina and learn about the recent classification of the Fairy-type. *Calem and Shauna arrive in Lumiose City. *Calem and Shauna receive a Flabébé and Cleffa from Dexio and Sina. *Calem, Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor finally meet Professor Sycamore. *The trainers learn about Mega Evolution and see Mega Ampharos and Mega Tyranitar. *The trainers are the first people on earth to see Mega Tyranitar other than Professor Sycamore and his researchers. *The trainers receive a Larvitar egg from the professor and his researchers. *Professor Sycamore, Calem and Shauna battle against Serena, Tierno and Trevor. *It is revealed that Serena's Chespin and Shauna's Fennekin evolved into Quilladin and Braixen. *Calem's Froakie evolves into Frogadier. *Calem receives a Charmander, Serena receives a Squirtle, and Shauna receives a Bulbasaur. *Serena receives a Blastoisinite and Shauna receives a Venusaurite. *Calem receives two special Mega Stones called Charizardite X and Charizardite Y. *Calem battles Dexio and Sina and sees Mega Absol and Mega Mawile. *Calem heads off to the next route. Characters *Calem *Serena *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Grace *Viola *Dexio *Sina *Professor Sycamore *Professor Sycamore's Researchers Pokémon *Froakie (starter Pokémon; given to Calem; evolves) *Frogadier (Calem's; newly evolved) *Chespin (starter Pokémon; given to Serena; evolves) *Quilladin (Serena's; newly evolved) *Fennekin (starter Pokémon; given to Shauna; evolves) *Braixen (Shauna's; newly evolved) *Fletchling (Grace's) *Rhyhorn (Grace's) *Pikachu (Calem's; newly caught) *Scatterbug (Calem's; newly caught) *Fletchling (Calem's; newly caught) *Pidgey (Serena's; newly caught) *Corphish (Tierno's) *Pansear (Tierno's; newly caught) *Flabébé (Trevor's; newly caught) *Surskit (Viola's) *Vivillon (Viola's) *Floette (Dexio's) *Snubbull (Sina's) *Flabébé (Dexio's; recently hatched; given to Calem) *Cleffa (Sina's; given to Shauna) *Ampharos (Professor Sycamore's; Mega Ampharos) *Tyranitar (Professor Sycamore's; Mega Tyranitar) *Aerodactyl (Trevor's) *Charmander (Professor Sycamore's; given to Calem; evolves) *Charmeleon (Calem's; newly evolved) *Squirtle (Professor Sycamore's; given to Serena) *Bulbasaur (Professor Sycamore's; given to Shauna) *Absol (Dexio's; Mega Absol) *Mawile (Sina's; Mega Mawile)